Yu Yu Hakusho on Jerry Springer, THE SEQUEL!
by Phantasy Bubbles
Summary: Oh yeah it's sequel time baby! Rock on me! Ok in this you know how in my first one everyone got dragged off the asylum? Well in this one they (including myself) will try to ESCAPE from it! Dun dun dun...
1. twitch twitch

PB: Ehmn, when we last left our brave hero's, they were being dragged off the an asylum and-  
  
Hiei: ^_^ We got those really cool coats!   
  
PB: ^_^ Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot about these! *attempts to model straight jacket but falls over*  
  
Tsukasa: -__-; am I like the only one hear who realizes that these are straight jackets?  
  
PB: Well anyway onto the point, if you haven't guessed it yet, this IS a sequel to my semi popular story, Yu Yu Hakusho on Jerry Springer! Yay! If you haven't read it yet, then its ok, but you might get lost so I will explain it for you all, anyway we were all on Jerry Springer and Yusuke turned out to be a broom and Keiko turned out to be a man and um...Kurama lost his clothing to some fan girls and then Jerry totally lost it and called up some dudes in white coats to take us away to the asylum only they took him too...Oh and Kuwabara was like a drag queen and he was voted the biggest doosh in the universe so he got mad and stomped off somewhere...I don't know if he will be in this story or not...But my good friend Kuramafan14 will! Eventually! Maybe not for a couple chapters though...  
  
Hiei: This really doesn't have much to do with Jerry Springer anymore though...but that's beside the point!   
  
Tsukasa: And the point is?   
  
Hiei and PB: ^_____^ We've got these awesome coats!  
  
Tsukasa: ...PB does not own Jerry Springer or Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the asylum room place...  
  
Yusuke: *broom noises*   
  
Keiko: You know what?  
  
Yusuke: *more broom noises*  
  
Keiko: Yep.  
  
Yusuke: *more broom noises*   
  
Keiko: Haha really?   
  
Yusuke: *um more more broom noises*  
  
Keiko: Yeah these jackets are pretty cool...  
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
Genkai: *trying to put on makeup but its not working cause her hands are like tied up*   
  
Keiko: Oh Yusuke your SO silly! *giggles*  
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
PB: *sniffle* Why am I here? I'm the authoress! This isn't fair! *crying*  
  
Kurama: *twich twich*  
  
Yusuke: *more broom noises*   
  
Keiko: *giggles again*  
  
Genkai: *gets lipstick stuck up nose* AHHHHH!! DAMNIT DAMNIT!   
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
Hiei: ^^ I just love these coats! But I wish they came in black...  
  
PB: *crying louder*  
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
Genkai: *starts running around with lipstick still stuck up her nose* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kurama: *TWICH twich twich twich TWICH*  
  
PB: *crying yet even louder*   
  
Yusuke: *more broom noises*  
  
Keiko: *giggle snort giggle* YUSUKE YOU CRACK ME UP!!  
  
Genkai: *running around with lipstick still stuck up her nose cause I can't think of anything else for her to do right now* I CAN'T BREATH! I CAN'T BREATH!  
  
Yusuke: *more and more and more broom noises*  
  
Keiko: *gasp* YUSUKE YOU PERVERT! *breaks Yusuke in half*  
  
Hiei: Oh my god! You killed Yusuke!  
  
Yukina: *who is still in a chicken suit* You bastered!   
  
Hiei: Yukina I thought I told you to watch your potty mouth!   
  
Botan: I forgot I was here for a minute...  
  
Genkai: *dies because of the evil lipstick up her nose*   
  
Yukina: *gasp* That's to people dead! ITS AN EPIDEMIC! WE MUST ESCAPE OR ALL OF US WILL-hey what happened to that Jerry Springer guy?  
  
Botan: *burps and Jerry's glasses fall out of her mouth*   
  
Yukina: You ate him?  
  
Botan: *shrugs* I was hungry...   
  
PB: *crying yet even louder*  
  
Hiei: Oh this jacket it looks SO sexy on me...  
  
Yusuke: *is a DEAD broom man*  
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
Genkai: *is a dead old whore*  
  
Keiko: *sobbing* Oh Yusuke I miss you so much...he was the only one who truly understood me!  
  
Yukina: Yeah and you killed him...  
  
Keiko: *crying harder* I wished I'd been a girly! Just like me dear papa!   
  
Kurama: *twich*  
  
Botan: Oh yeah haha! That's right Keiko! You're a man!   
  
PB: *stops crying* Well come on I knew it all along...  
  
Botan: Yeah it was pretty obvious...  
  
Yukina: Yeah...  
  
PB: *starts sobbing again and saying stuff about how messed up goat cheese is*  
  
Hiei: ^__^ awww she's cute when she's sad and not trying to make out with me!  
  
PB: *stops crying and gets really big hearts in her eyes* Hiei thinks I'm cute! *faints*   
  
Kurama: *twich twich*   
  
Botan: Hiei I think that jacket is making you go clouding your already bad judgment...  
  
Hiei: Well at least I didn't eat a talk show host...  
  
Kurama: *twitch twitch*   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: Yay that's the end of that chapter! And now I have an extremely long speech I would like to say:  
  
*clears throat* In the December of 1997, in Japan, 700 children had convulsions while watching an episode of Poke`mon. Researchers believe that the convulsions were caused by red lights which flashed from Pikachu's eyes. Disturbing ne?   
  
Last week I think on Monday, I went to the eye doctor to practice putting in my contacts. No, I don't wear glasses but if I cant get these damned contacts in, in two weeks they'll force me to! You see I had to practice getting them into my eye, and I spent 30 minutes trying to get one in my right eye and I never ever got it in my right eye so the lady was all "Let's try the left eye and come back to the right eye." And so then I spent 20 minutes trying to get it in my left eye and I finally got it in but then the lady was all "that was good, lets try the right eye again." And so I spent 10 more minutes trying to get it in my right eye again and I never did get it in because then the lady was all "How about we try to take it OUT of the left eye now?" And so I spent 20 minutes trying to get it out of my left eye and I never did get it out so I asked the lady to get it out for me...and she did. So then they told me to come back to 2 weeks and in the meantime, practice touching my eye. But Sherry Louis, the woman who did Lambchop, sang a song about not touching your eye and it was "Don't touch your eye you might cry!" And so I don't know who to listen to...Sherry Louis or the Eye Doctors...If you all could tell me who to listen to it would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. I didnt know we had a window

PB: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! Ok well I got a lot of questions about Kurama, like "why is he twitching?" and "is he still naked?" So I would like to take the opportunity to answer those. YES he is still naked except for the straight jacket and you will find out why he is twitching in this chapter. ^_^   
  
Hiei: ^_^ tell them about our competition, PB-chan!  
  
PB: ^___^ Oh yeah that's right! I have a goal this weekend to drink a WHOLE bottle of something and if any of you can guess what that SOMETHING is, Hiei and Kurama will give you a kiss!  
  
Tsukasa: ^_^ First we need to give you the clues!  
  
PB: ^_^ Ok clue one: Its chocolate flavored.   
  
Clue two: 17 serving per bottle, 100 total calories  
  
Clue three: It's a fat free snack!  
  
Clue four: The people who make it also make one of the world most popular chocolate bars.   
  
Clue five: Moo. Er I mean...Genuine Chocolate Flavor...yum....  
  
Clue six: It rhymes with uh...Mershy's Turup....  
  
Hiei: Anyway to guess, you must review!   
  
Tsukasa: PB-chan does NOT own anything! Except for the bottle of what she is drinking.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: *twitch*   
  
Hiei: STOP IT!!! YOU'VE BEEN TWITCHING LIKE THAT FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER ALREADY!!!  
  
PB: *is still unconscious in Hieis' arms*   
  
Kurama: I'm terribly sorry Hiei, but its just these straight jackets are extremely itchy when you don't have anything on underneath them...  
  
Everyone else who hasn't been killed or broken in half or knocked unconscious: Haha that's right! You're not wearing anything else on under that!   
  
Suddenly a banging noise is heard from the window of the asylum...wait is there a window? Anyway and then Kuramafan14 flies through da window! Yay!   
  
Kuramafan14: KURAMA I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU MY LOVE!!!  
  
Kurama: OH NO SHE'S THAT CRAZY GIRL WHO TOOK MY CLOTHS!!!   
  
PB: ^_^ Aww young love! Isn't that sweet Hiei?  
  
Hiei: When did you wake up?  
  
PB: *shrugs*  
  
Keiko: If I were a bunny I'd HOP HOP HOP!!! If I were a fish I'd SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM!!!!!  
  
Botan: I didn't know we had a window...  
  
Kuramafan14: *dramatic music begins playing in the background kind of similar to the Justice League theme song ew I hate Justice League* I am here to bust all of you out of this dreaded asylum! And then we will all um...DO STUFF!!!  
  
Botan: Seriously WHEN did we get a window?!  
  
Yukina: WHAHOO WINDOW!!! *runs over to window and jumps out of it*   
  
PB: Good thing we're on the first floor...  
  
Kuramafan14: LETS GO DAMNIT!!! *kicks down wall*   
  
PB: I didn't know you had it in ya...  
  
Kuramafan14: *grabs Kurama and drags him out*  
  
Kurama: NO DON'T LET ME LEAVE WITH THIS WOMAN!!!!  
  
PB: ^_^ Aww young love...  
  
Everyone is now safely out of the asylum but then...  
  
A REALLY REALLY FAT SECURITY GUARD COMES RUNNING OUT FROM BEHIND A TRASH CAN!!!  
  
Really really fat security guard: Hault! Stop moving! Freeze! Red light!   
  
PB: *gasp* Help me Hiei! *hides behind Hiei in typical scardy girl style*  
  
Hiei: -__-; don't touch me...  
  
Really really fat security guard: (you know what? Lets call him Gregory.) Now your all going to get arrested and go back to the asylum and *pant pant* uh *pant*  
  
Kuramafan14: What's your problem?  
  
Gregory: When *pant* your *pant* as fat *pant* as me *pant* even *pant* talking *pant* makes you tired *pant*   
  
Everyone: haha! *attemps to run away*  
  
Gregory: But you can't move it's a red light....  
  
Everyone: damnit...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PB: Just to tell you all when Gregory said "red light" he meant red light as in that stupid game "red light green light" I hate that game. I also hate "mother may I?" and "red rover" and "hide and go seek" and the list goes on and on...  
  
Hiei: ^_^ but you like freeze tag right?  
  
PB: ^__^ you bet! Even though I'm too old to play it well er...is 13 too old? I don't know. Anyway please review! I don't forget about my competition! You know you want a kissy kiss from Hiei and Kurama! 


End file.
